Lioness On The Prowl
by Vittaria
Summary: ON HOLD indefinitely. When I find the plot, I'll let you know. For now, though...read at your own risk... . Check out my bio for more info.


Lioness on the Prowl  
  
-Shaiala Rialle-  
  
Alanna somehow has been infused with her dead brother's magic, but something has gone horribly wrong. She is taken far away- about 4000 years in the past, when the world was still known as middle earth...and the War of the Ring still raged.  
  
a/n: I'd love to thank Dr Linkinshlof- is not a guy for forcing me off my lazy butt to get this story posted! The second (or third?) chapter will be written by her- a favor I greatly appreciate! Thanks! And, btw, the LOTR in this story will be a book/movie cross. So not everything will be all books or all movie. If you're a die-hard bookie, you still might like this!!!  
  
BIG THANKS TO: Jane Silver and Go Go for reviewing the last time!! And to Go Go- umm, I don't know if you got confused by the second and third chapter, but those chapters weren't part of the new story. That was an old version, I was posting over. But neway, our lovely Lioness will b asked more than a few questions. ^^  
  
==Chapter One: A Nighttime Visit==  
  
Sir Alanna of Trebond and Barony Olau was headed toward the Bloody Hawk, the Bazhir tribe to which she belonged. Her brothers and sisters rejoiced that The Woman Who Rides Like A Man was rejoining them, if only to get away from her grief for a little while.  
  
The incident happened the night before she would've arrived. Thayet and Buri were with her, and they were already sleeping. It was Alanna's turn to take watch- she was seated beside her tent, staring up at the cluster of stars called "The Goddess." A new constellation at the foot of the figure had been recently named "The Cat" by everyone she asked, and she couldn't help but think of Faithful when she looked at it. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her deceased pet. Those, though, were soon forgotten as she dozed lightly, which was very odd, considering that she was a Knight that stuck to her duties.....  
  
==His voice was barely audible, his hands cold. "Love you. Always have. Always will." "No," she rasped, but he couldn't hear. "Never--know how--he did it...." He was gone. Josiane hurled the cat down and stepped with all her might. Faithful's agonized cry tore at his mistress's heart and gave her strength...she pushed the dying woman aside to pick him up. ~Time to go home,~ he cried, and was gone. The tears streamed down her face, dripping to the floor, they would drown her if she wasn't careful. Then, they were there. Thom sat up in bed, his dead eyes opening to reveal a pupil less purple abyss. Faithful jumped into his lap. "What are you waiting for, sister dear? You still have my love, and my Gift. I've brought it for you, from Jon. You need it, don't you, darling. Here, take it." From a cold, dead hand flew a ball of pure purple fire; it came directly to her and seemed to be absorbed into her chest. Her mouth was agape with shock, but she knew it wasn't real, that this couldn't be happening. It was worse than the Chamber... "Alanna, I will see you soon," Faithful meowed. Unlike Thom, he looked alive, and suddenly he ordered her, "Go back. She is calling..."==  
  
Alanna awoke with a start. The stars were still sparkling, and the moon hadn't moved too much. My shift is up, she realized, as she clambered to her still sleeping feet and legs. Moonlight, picketed not far off, whinnied softly, pawing at the soft sand. Alanna walked over to her, patting her on the nose. "There, there, girl, what's the matter?" As she reached up to grasp her ember-stone, it flared a bright red, and her world was thrown into chaos.  
  
~**~  
  
Very soon and abruptly, the mountains started. Alanna found a path leading to an open pass, which she took. The sun was high in the sky when she'd gotten through it....although she could see more mountains in the distance, the ground now was clear, with a light forest starting. If she strained her senses, she thought she could hear a stream or river ahead.  
  
It was just then that Arwen Evenstar happened to be spotted on her white horse, swiftly riding at somewhat of an angle to pass Alanna. It was also then that the ember-stone burned white hot, shocking its wearer, and she sensed the dark beings. The white horse was now almost past them, it's rider's black hair streaming out behind them as a bundle in front of them swayed. Alanna's knight instincts took over and she kicked Moonlight into action, spinning her to follow the white horse. They were soon on an open path and the dark creatures were right behind them- big black horses with red eyes, and riders covered in ragged black cloaks. The rider of the white horse looked back and caught her gaze for but a moment, and in that moment those blue eyes showed sorrow, hope, and anger.  
  
Unknowingly, the riders had neared the body of water, which suddenly soared into view at the speed they were going. The woman on the white horse plunged through the ford, and Alanna followed. But as the black riders came closer, she could feel the evil and despair emitting from them, and was strongly reminded of the Ysandir.  
  
The black horses paused at the edge of the water, whinnying nervously. Their riders kicked them on. Alanna, in the middle of the crossing, spun around, and urged Moonlight to run through them, making three of them pull back onto the bank. Once through them, she turned 'round and stopped, trapping the black riders between herself. One of them spun to face her, charging her head on. Risking everything, Alanna created a magical shield around and in front of her, and ran towards the black rider. Not surprisingly, its horse panicked and spun around. For the second time, Alanna swept through them, injuring some, and then she practically flew to the safe side. She let Moonlight stop, breathing heavily, behind the white horse.  
  
The black riders were advancing again. The strange woman pulled out a thin, light sword. "If you want him, come and claim him."  
  
"Come back with us," one hissed.  
  
"Back to the darkness where he waits..." another added. The woman shuddered.  
  
"Face us, cowards!" Alanna shouted. The woman started to speak in a beautiful, melodious language, but the black riders didn't seem to hear. They were crossing. Suddenly, a huge flood of water burst around the bend in the river, looking much like rearing horses, with flailing legs and wind tossed manes.  
  
That was the last time Alanna would see the black riders for a while.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
ok, there's chapter one, I hope you like. Please leave me any questions, comments, or criticisms. ^^ 


End file.
